


Please don't think that way

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't know tagging, F/M, comfort speech, emotion, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, don't think that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't think that way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my grammar and misspell. My mother tongue is not English but I still can write and understand. Whatever. ☺  
> And sorry if it too short to read. Just release my tension writing this.

I know everything about Sam and Dean, but I know nothing about me. Anything about myself. Oh, I know a little. I'm a monster, a destroyer, a death. Everything I touch is die. But Sam and Dean a heroes who save people, and me several time. I still don't know the purpose of my existence. Why I'm exist if my existence bring sadness and sorrow? I wish I had no feeling.  
"Yn? Please don't think that way." Suddenly, Castiel our little angel spoke up. I can feel Sam and Dean's eyes glare at me.  
"What?"  
"You not useless, you are not a monster, destroyer or death. Why you think like that?" Castiel voice sound dissappoint.  
"You read my thought? That is my privacy thought!" I yelled, ignore his question.  
"I'm an angel and that is what we do!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Yn? What's wrong? You've been acting strange today." Sam said with his low voice.  
"Nothing."  
"You lie." Said Castiel. I release a heavy sigh.  
"Ok. I tell you everything I feel right now. What he said is true. That is what I think. Why? I don't know the reason of my existence! Why I exist if I just bring sadness and sorrow?"  
I release everything. I can feel the fire inside my heart is fading slowly but still...  
"Please don't think that way." Dean touch my shoulder and hug me. Why?  
"I love you. Since you here with me, all of us feel happy."  
"You said that because you want me to feel better."  
"No, it is true. Before I know you, Sam and I, Cass too. All we think before is killing monster. We do that over and over again. Die several time. But after we know you, we take a break. Just to see you." Can I believe in that words this man said?  
"It is true Yn. We all love you. Without you, we keep fighting untill our body can't take it anymore. But thanks to you, you save us." I smile when I hear that. Can I believe that? Is it true?  
"You teach me human's emotion Yn. When I'm with you I can feel something and you tell me about it." I look at them one by one and smile.  
"Thanks. I just don't know why I think that way."  
"Please, don't think that way. Ok?"  
I nodded and smile.☺

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. ☺


End file.
